This invention relates in general to suspended ceilings and particularly pertains to a framework assembly suitable for supporting ceiling panels in an elevator cab.
A popular way to provide a finished ceiling for a room or other enclosed area, suspended ceilings are easily installed and relatively inexpensive. Lightweight ceiling panels with desired acoustical and aesthetic attributes are placed on a skeletal support, or framework assembly, that is suspended from a roof or other support structure.
However, existing framework assemblies have certain drawbacks. One major problem is that their assembly requires a degree of skill and manual dexterity beyond that appropriate for assembly in the field. Consequently, existing framework assemblies for elevator cabs may take up to four hours to assemble, and even then the assembled framework is often misaligned.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a new framework assembly that alleviates these problems.
It is desirable to have a framework assembly that can be easily and rapidly assembled in the field with a minimum of skill and manual dexterity.
It is desirable that the assembly employ a minimum number of parts, and that the parts fit together in predetermined alignment.
It is desirable that the framework assembly be compatible with existing ceiling panels.
And, it would be advantageous to have a framework assembly that inhibits removal of ceiling panels by occupants of an elevator cab shoving them up and out of the framework assembly.